


Jimmy-Tee is in Quarintine

by OliviaMarie



Series: Double Chocolate Fudge Ice Cream [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Female James T. Kirk, Star Trek: Into Darkness, nose booping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMarie/pseuds/OliviaMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winona goes to see her daughter after the events of ST:ID while she is still in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jimmy-Tee is in Quarintine

“Where is she?” Winona asks, glancing to her daughter’s CMO. Leonard McCoy only looks at her before turning promptly and leading her in the right direction. A male Vulcan—presumably the first officer—is already heading the same way with a pretty woman that she recognizes as Uhura, her daughter’s acquaintance (maybe her friend now) that she has met on several occasions at the Academy.

“Captain Kirk.” The woman greets her quietly with a small smile.

“Lieutenant Uhura.” She replies and continues to stride down the hall as the two fall into step with Leonard and her. “How is my baby’s condition?”

“She’s awake now.” The man said, glancing to her. “Which is good. There doesn’t seem to be any complications with her recovery thus far.”

“And that wasn’t what I was asking.” Winona says dangerously, but forgets the question as they come to a quarantined area. They pass through without much fuss, and soon she can see her baby sitting on a biobed and watching the television in the corner.

“Mama.” Jimmy smiles happily when she sees her, dimples and all. It nearly breaks her heart, because as happy as she clearly is, Jimmy looks like she’s gone to hell and back.

“Hey baby.” Winona stops next to the bed, pulling herself up beside her daughter to lean against the pillows as she kicks her boots off. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like I was burned alive from the inside out.” She said leaning into her mother’s hug despite how painful it felt on her still raw nerves. “Like I died.”

“What do you need?” She asked, hooking her chin over her daughters head. Her stunted growth made Winona furious, remembering the damage that Tarsus had done to every aspect of her little girl’s life.

“Double chocolate fudge ice cream and pizza.” She yawned, snuggling into her mother’s neck. “And maybe some more of that nice morphine that was being pumped into me earlier.”

“You’re maxed out on the drugs, kid.” Leonard says, checking her charts and vitals. Winona’s presence on the bed has changed them slightly, but the doctor has always been able to work around it.

“I think ice cream is the perfect thing at the moment. I’ll have Sophia bring some when she drops off my suitcase.”

“You brought the entire _Jimmy-Tee_ back to Earth?” Jimmy asked tiredly, blinking baby blues up at her. “‘m not sick.”

“Jimbo, the moment you’re not sick will be a celebration.” She teased, booping the nose that Jimmy had inherited from her.


End file.
